This invention relates generally to the field of ornamental jewelry, and more particularly to an improved form of earring which is substantially easier to engage with the earlobe of a wearer, and considerably more comfortable to wear.
Most prior art earrings may be classified among a relatively few number of types. Those wearers not having pierced earlobes normally use earrings having a U-shaped earring wire, a free end of which is threaded and accommodates a set screw. Upon installation, the set screw is tightened, and when the engagement is sufficiently secure, the necessary pressure exerted by the set screw causes discomfort even after a relatively short period of time. An alternate construction for these wearers employs spring tension in lieu of a set screw, with substantially the same degree of resultant discomfort.
Users having pierced earlobes are somewhat more fortunate. In one form of earring wire, a threaded hollow sleeve is engaged by a correspondingly threaded screw having an enlarged head. When fully seated, it does not crush the earlobe. However, the engagement of the screw, sight unseen, is not always easily accomplished. This is equally true of an alternate construction which employs a notched shank and a resilient nut which slidably engages the shank and the notch.
In each of the above constructions, either considerable manipulation is necessary for installation, and in some cases removal as well. In other cases, a secure engagement with the earlobe cannot be obtained without discomfort.